la chasse est ouverte
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: un adolescent se fait traquée par 4 jeunes hommes qui en veulent à sa virginité ps: nul pour les résumés viols, violences et harcèlement-sexuels
1. Chapter 1

Dans une salle sombre quatre jeunes hommes sont assis autour d'une table. Ces hommes sont chasseurs de belles choses, le premier est le plus vieux des quatre, brun, cheveux long attachés en queue de cheval basse, la peau blanche, les yeux noirs à reflet rouges, assez grand, il a un caractère plutôt froid, un charisme de séducteur et barbare en sexe. Le second est un brun aux cheveux long attachés à la pointe avec un élastique, la peau blanche moins que les trois autres, les yeux presque blancs, plutôt grand, il est glacial, un pervers et un séducteur. Le troisième a les cheveux rouges sang ,courts, la peau blanche, les yeux turquoises, un regard de psychopathe, un tatouage sur le front qui veut dire «amour», il est froid et un vrai violeur. Et le dernier est le plus jeune du groupe, brun, cheveux courts, coiffés en cul de canard, les yeux noirs à reflet rouges, moyennement grand, il est froid, séducteur et une bombe de sexe. Ils discutent de leur soirée, le plus vieux dit: « je trouve que les belles choses sont de plus en plus rares vous ne trouvez pas?»

« je trouve mais ne tant fait pas Itachi j'ai trouvé une perle rare» répond le rouquin.

« A bon, et à quoi elle ressemble ta perle rare Gaara?» questionne l'homme aux yeux blancs

« A ça!» dit Gaara en montrant une photo d'un adolescent blond doré décoiffé, les yeux d'un bleu de ciel d'été, une peau magnifiquement bronzée , trois fines cicatrises sur chaque joue, dans ses yeux on peut lire une innocent pure, candide et enfantine.

« magnifique!» crièrent les trois autres.

«Et oui, et si on faisait un pari, le premier qui arrive à le séduire pourra le baiser et le garder sans que les autres ne le touchent s'il n'a pas donné son accord, alors ok?» proposa Gaara

« oui ca changera de d'habitude ca me plait» répond l'homme aux yeux blancs

« je suis d'accord avec Neji» dit le plus jeune

«bon que le meilleur gagne» dit Itachi.

Dans la ville de Konoha la même soirée l'adolescent de la photo se réveil en sursaut et se dit qu'il devrait surveiller ses arrières prochainement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le matin à 7h15 le petit adolescent blond se réveille, prend son petit-déjeuné, une douche, s'habille et part à son travail. Il travail dans un petit café comme serveur. Il arrive 5 minutes en retard et le patron l'attendaiT devant la porte des employés. A la tète qu'il fait, Naruto va se faire taper sur les doigts. Le patron le regarde « Tu es encore en retard Naruto » dit-il d'un regard laser avec une pointe perverse, Naruto répond:

« je sais monsieur Jiraya mais me virez pas s'il vous plaît » suppli-il avec des yeux de chien battu

«mais non je ne vais pas te virer , dit Jiraya en mettant sa main sur le petit cul bien rebondi de Naruto, mais la prochaine fois tu vas devoir me donner une bonne raison» termine-t-il en retirant sa main des fesses avec une caresse.

« alors je vais me préparéer dit Naruto en partent presqu'en courant.

Naruto arrive aux vestiaires et commence à mettre son uniforme de serveur quand un autre adolescent châtain, les yeux marrons et 2 marques rouges en formes de triangles entre dans les vestiaires:

« salut Naruto» salut-il avec un grand sourire

« bonjour Kiba» dit-il avec un sourire qui le rend encore plus mignon.

Après s'être changés, Kiba et Naruto sortent des vertiaires et se dirigent vers le bar, ils discutent jusqu'à ce que la petite sonnette haute sur la porte sonnaKiba lance à Naruto:

« ah, on a un client»

Naruto se dirige vers le client en question:

« bonjour, salut-il, que désirez-vous ?» demande-t-il

le client regarde Naruto dans les yeux et murmure « vous»

«hein!,crie presque Naruto, je ne vous ai pas compris pouvez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît » demande Naruto les joues rouges

« oui bien sur je désire un café noir, commence-t-il, et vous nu entrain de me sucer » termine-t-il avec un sourire de séducteur et un regard de prédateur prés à sauter sur sa proie.

«eh eh bien je vous apporte ca monsieur» dit-il en partant avec le visage tout rouge

«et c'est Itachi»

«quoi» demande Naruto en se retournant

« appelle moi Itachi, Naruto» répond Itachi

« d'accord » dit Naruto en partant vers le bar

« Mn jolie petit cul, se dit-il à lui même, je vais bien m'amuser avec ce petit corps pur et innocent» en se léchant les lèvres.

Quand Naruto revient avec le café, il le pose devant Itachi et commence à repartir mais il se fait tirer en arrière et tombe sur les genoux d'Itachi

«minute papillon, tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi mon joli, pour qu'on fasse plus connaissance» murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Naruto et lui mordit le lobe d'oreille en lui caressant le flan tout en descendent vers ses fesses mais sa main se fit arrêter par Kiba, qui dit:

« monsieur ceci est du harcèlement-sexuel donc arrêtez tout de suite sinon j'appelle la police» avec un regard noir

« très bien je pars mais tu ne sera pas toujours là pour le protéger et moi je reviendrais, bientôt mon mignon» dit Itachi en partant.

«merci Kiba je ne sais pas se qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu» remercia Naruto en sautant dans les bras de Kiba

« de de de rien,c'est naturel d'aider des amis, bon on retourne au travail»dit Kiba en se séparant de Naruto et en partant le rouge aux joues.

La matinée se passe sans nouveaux problèmes mais cet après-midi un nouveau danger arrive pour Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette après-midi à 15h35, un homme rentre dans le café, il s'assit à une table. Naruto se dirige vers le nouveau client et le salut:

« Bonjour, que désirez-vous Monsieur »demande-t-il

le client lève ses yeux blancs vers Naruto et répond :

« Une bière » froidement mais son regard dit le contraire.

A 18h30 Naruto quitte son travail mais il ne se doute pas qu'une personne le suit. Naruto passe par une ruelle sombre et étroite et la personne qui le suit décide que c'est le bon moment et le bon endroit pour faire se qu'il veut faire. Il attrape Naruto et le plaque contre le mur, lui murmure à l'oreille :

« tu sais que tu as un cul à faire bander un prête, en lui malaxant le dit cul, contrairement à d'Itachi il n'y aura personne pour m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je veux » il suce et mordille le cou de Naruto qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de gémir. L'homme lui arrache son t-shirt et s'amuse à pincer une petite boule de chaire rose, l'homme descend sa bouche vers la deuxième petite boule de chaire, la suce, la mord et la lèche. Naruo gémit de plus en plus fort et le suppli :

« S'il vous plaît a ar arrêtez » les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, l'homme lui repond :

« Oh non je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant alors que je ne fais que commencer»

Il lui enlève son pantalon et son boxer, il le met à genoux et sortit son pénis de son pantalon et lui ordonne :

« Suce-moi ! »

Naruto serra ses lèvres plus fort pour ne pas laisser le sexe de l'homme entrer mais l'homme perd patience et appui sur les cotés de la bouche de Naruto pour faire entrer son pénis, mais avant de pouvoir le mettre il reçut un poing de sa gueule et entendit :

« Espèce d'enculé tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais à Naruto connard ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Cette même personne tira Naruto de la petite ruelle, laissant seul Neji enrager de ne pas avoir pu violer Naruto et contre ce connard. Arrivant devant l'appartement de Naruto, la personne regarde Naruto qui tremblait encore et lui demande :

« ca va il ne t'as rien fais? » d'un air inquiet

« Non, vous êtes arrivé à temps lui répond mais je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? » demande-t-il

« Oh, quel mal poli je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Deidara lui répond avec un grand sourire et toi c'est Naruto n'est pas ? » demande Deidara

« Oui c'est ça répond Naruto avec un sourire toute aussi grand dit moi Deidara tu veux bien entrer et prendre un verre avec moi ? » demande-t-il

« Je veux bien. »

Ils rentrent dans l'appartement de Naruto. Naruto va chercher deux verres et demande :

« Tu veux boire quoi ? »

« Une bière si tu en as ? » répond-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon. Naruto revient avec une bière et un jus d'orange. Une question lui trottait dans la tête est il décide de la poser à Deidara :

« Dit moi Deidara d'où tu me connais ? »

« Je te connais car il y a eu un gros blanc avant qu'il ne répond parce que tu es ...


	5. Chapter 5

« Je te connais car il y a eu un gros blanc avant qu'il ne répond parce que tu es … il ne continua pas. Il pose sa bière sur la table, il attrape Naruto et le met sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Naruto hurle sur Deidara :

« AH LACHE MOI REPOSE MOI PARTERRE ! »

jusqu'à se retrouver sur son lit, il regarde Deidara avec une grande peur. Deidara le regarde avec une envie non dissimuléE dans les yeux et un sourire pervers. Il se jette sur le pauvre petit ange , il lui mordit le cou, lui arrache son T-shirt et lui pince les tétons. Pendants ce temps Naruto hurle et se débat de toute ses forces, il pleure. Deidara relève la tète est lui dit :

« sais tu depuis combien de temps j'ai eu envi de te toucher, de t'embrasser et de te baiser dire que ces deux bâtards ces fils de putes on essayait de te prendre à moi mais ils ne t'auront pas tu es à moi Naruto »

Deidara retourne Naruto violemment et lui baisse son pantalon et son boxer, il ouvre son pantalon et sort son pénis

« NON NON PAS ça JE NE VEUX PAS ARRETE ! » hurle Naruto en larmes

Deidara commence à rentrer en Naruto quand un bruit de serrure et de porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre puis la voix d'un homme

« Coucou je suis rentré petit frère tu es où ? »

Naruto crie :

« Au secours grand frère ! »

Quelqu'un entre en trombe dans la chambre et attrape Deidara qui n'avait pas bougé et qui l'envoi valser contre le mur. L'homme prend Naruto en pleure dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles douces en le bercant, Deidara est évanoui parterre sous un regard qui pourrait tuer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans lâcher son petit frère, il appelle la police qui arrive et embarque Deidara pour tentative de viole.

-ça va Naru il t'a rien fais de mal ? Demande son frère

-Non ça va Pein, répond Naruto en tremblant, mais je sais pas aujourd'hui plusieurs personnes ont essayé de faire la même chose.

-Comment ca « plusieurs personnes ont essayé de faire la même chose »Demande brutalement Pien.

Mais Naruto s'est endormi sur lui à cause des émotions fortes de la journée.

Le Lendemain Pein va réveiller Naruto pour son retour au lycée

-Aller debout la marmotte. Dit-il en rentrant dans la chambre de Naruto.

-MM veux pas y aller. Marmonne Naru sous la couette.

-Oh non tu y vas. Répond Pein en tirant la couette.

-Eh ! Cria Naru.

-Aller debout sinon tu n'auras plus de petit déjeuner. Dit Pein en sortant de la chambre avec la couette.

Naruto se lève enfin, il va se doucher puis il s'habille avec l'uniforme du lycée une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Il sort de sa chambre et rejoint son frère pour déjeuner puis il parti pour le lycée.

Arrivé au lycée de Konoha, il voit que toutes les filles sont regroupées au même endroit.

Il se dirige vers Kiba et Shikamaru en les saluant et en leurs demandant :

-Dites les gars vous savez pourquoi toutes les filles sont réunies là bas ?

-Ah ça c'est parce qu'il y a un nouveau. Me répond Kiba

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salles respectives.

Naruto s'assoi comme à son habitude, le prof entre et leur dit qu'il y a un nouveau, le fait entrer et lui demande de se présenter.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Dit le nouveau.

Le prof lui dit de se mettre à côté de Naruto. Quand Naru voit Sasuke Ilpense :

« J'aurais mieux fais de rester chez-moi »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Désoler pour le retard et les fautes d'orthographe.

Naruto reste le plus loin du nouveau car il a un mauvais pressentiment.

Naruto se dirige vers le self, il s'assit à une table vide et il entendit :

-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Demande Sasuke.

-Heu...

-Eh Naru Crie Kiba en se dirigeant vers Naruto et s'assit ça va et bonjour je m'appelle Kiba, je suis le meilleur ami de Naru. Se présente Kiba.

-Moi c'est Sasuke, je suis nouveau. Dit Sasuke en s'assiant.

Kiba et Sasuke discutent pendant tout le repas ( Auteur : Enfin « discute » c'est un grand mot c'est plutôt Kiba qui parle et Sasuke qui répond avec ses « hum ») et Naruto ne dit pas un mot.

A la fin de la journée Naruto se précipite vers l'arrêt de bus :

-Eh Naruto, tu veux que je te dépose ? Propose Sasuke devant une Porche noir.

-Non, je n'habite pas loin. Répond Naruto.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Naruto monte dans le bus.

POV Naruto :

-Je suis rentrer§ Crier-je.

« Pein n'est pas encore là, il a laisser un mot. »

« -Je rentre tard se soir, il y a le dîner dans le frigo. A se soir Pein »

Je réchauffe du dîner et m'instal devant la télé, je tombe sur une film d'horreur.

Arriver au milieu du film j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

-Pein tu es rentrer ?

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le silence me répond, je me levé et me dirige vers la porte, elle est fermer.

-Hum, j'ai du rêver.

Je me retourne et sentis une violente douleur à la tête et je m'évanouis se fut le noir total.

POV Sasuke :

-Salut petit frère, alors ? Demande Itachi.

-Il m'a évitait toute la journée.

-Hun, il est méfiant.

-Bien sur qu'il est méfiant toi et Neji vous lui avez sautez dessus.

-Je n'ai pas pus résister il a un si jolie cul et sa gueule d'ange.

La porte s'ouvre en fracas sur Gaara, mon frère lui demande :

-Salut Gaara, que fait tu là ?

-Je suis là car un salop nous a voler notre proie. Répond Gaara avec une voie froide et un regard glacial.

-Comment ça. Demande t-ai je.

-Je suis passer vers chez lui et j'ai vus son frère devant chez eux en train de parler aux flics d'un enlèvement.

-Quoi!Crient Itachi et moi.

-On vas se faire passer pour des flics, Itachi tu as encore les faux badges ? Demande Gaara.

-Oui.

-Va les cherches et on y va.

Pov Naruto

Où suis je, il fait noir, j'essaye de bouger les bras mais ils ont attacher, j'hurle :

-AU SECOUR!A L'AIDE !

-Sa ne sert a rien de crier mais continue sa m'excite. Dit une voie dans le noir.

-Qui étez-vous ?

-Oh tu ne me reconnaît pas ma voie Naruto-kun, tu me vexe. Répond la personne en allument la lumière.

-Orochimaru-sensei. Dit je avec surpris.

-Oh mon petit Naruto-kun si tu savais depuis quand j'attent se jour, le jour où je vais pouvoir toucher et lécher chaque parseilles de se corps et te baiser jusqu'à épuisement. Dit Orochimaru en se léchant les lèvres et en se rapprochant de moi.

Je tremble de peur et je prie que quelqu'un me trouve avant que se cauchemar en pire.


End file.
